Five Things - a paily game of love and lust
by paily-pll
Summary: A paily fanfic sharing what happens when they play their own version of '20 questions'. Contains chapters of both fluff and smutt, each title should show you where it's going to go :-)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic for paily. It's abit of fun, the context is explained below but just to outline. Paige and Emily are together and happy. A won't effect this in this story. It'll become clear where stage they are in their relationship during the chapters. Each title will give you an idea of what the game is about... rated M for certain chapters!

* * *

Intro: 5 ways to play…

Paige's POV:

'Ok, you've totally lost me' I say as I continue to look deep into those dark black orbs staring back at me as we lay on our fronts at the foot of emilys bed. She just laughs.

"It's really not difficult. Me and the girls used to play it with Ali. Except I kinda have a different version for us in mind…" she responds as she gets that evil yet incredibly sexy glint in her eyes.

"okaaay…. Explain again then?" I say now feeling slightly more positive about trying to understand what the hell this '5 things' game is.

"Its' just something we used to do when we were bored. Something that I actually started so you don't have to think of it as an Alison thing…" she hesitates before I nod her on, not even wanting to go there. "whenever you're bored or want to ask someone something, this is the game you can play. It's like 20questions, except you only have 5….." she pauses again and I nod harder, showing she still hasn't exactly told me anything.  
"ok, ok. Well, we used to just ask stuff like if we'd kissed the boy we liked yet, or dare each other to admit a secret. And cause there was five of us, we each had to admit one thing. It's a way of getting someone to tell you the truth, or do something they wouldn't, without them feeling stupid."

"ok, that all sounds fine." I giggle slightly at my initial reservation. "so what's the difference with us then?" I ask.

"Well, we each have five things at a time. So I can ask you to admit 5 things or do five things or whatever. We can take turns, or share goes…. Like if its my turn and I ask you something you also want to know about me, then you can ask me to answer it too… does that make sense?" she pauses, her own confused expression clear.

"Yeah. So if you asked me what my favourite day of the week was, and I wanted to know what yours was… I could just ask you straight away. And that would be two out of the five asked?"

"Yes, but that's lame!" she answers. Which I readily ignore.

"But… if I want it to just be my turn… then I can get you to do five things all on my own accord right?" I ask as I raise my eyebrows and giggle, watching her suddenly regret taking the mick quite so quickly.

"Yes. I guess so." She half smiles. "I just thought, you know. If we ever want to know something, or tell each other something and we don't quite know how to… then this is how" she continues a little shy after a small silence filled her room.

I slowly lean in and bring my lips to hers. Sighing into the kiss. It still stuns me that she can go from mocking me to so sweet in seconds. My palm placed against her cheek, she leans in a little further, her hand at the back on my neck and both our lips open slightly. The atmosphere in the room readily starts to change as I hear her moan.

"mmm, mmph, ok. ok." she moans and then mumbles as she pulls back just centimetres from my lips and opens her eyes slowly as I look into them, wondering what made the breath taking moment end so abruptly. "that's the other thing I had in mind…" she lingers as I watch her eyes rapidly dilate.

"what?" I whisper barely audible as I feel her now hot breath sweep across my lips and my heart rate increase.

"this game…" she lingers as she sweeps her thumb across my lips, staring at them and licking her own unconsciously. "I think it could make life rather interesting" she finishes as my own eyes are now drawn to her slightly wet lips as my brain catches up…

"number one - shirt off." I say flatly.

Her eyes snap to mine as the biggest grin spreads across her face. I know that's not exactly what she meant and not how the game is played, but neither of us care right now.  
The game itself, I think is a great idea. She knows I sometimes have trouble getting my emotions out in the right way, so this could work out really well.. But for right now, all I need is her damn shirt off.

Within seconds, her fingers leave my cheek and find the bottom of her shirt as she rips it over her head and for a while, the conversation is completely forgotten….


	2. Chapter 2- 5 'flirty' things in class

So this wasn't planned as chapter 2 but I wanted to get a chapter up that actually had contained '5 questions' lol. To make sure everyone understands. Next chapter will probs be a more heartfelt conversation! Please let me know if you like this and want me to continue...

* * *

5 flirty things in class…

Emilys POV:

Walking through the halls on the way to AP English I swear hanna isn't even speaking the language, let alone able to study it.

" I mean, the 5inch heels just go so much better for the event itself but I'm not sure whether the dress is too much with them, I mean I could wear the 3inch but then that would mean…"

"Oh my gawd" I sigh under my breath as we turn our last corridor and head towards class.

"and I just don't think…. What?" Hanna suddenly stops talking, hearing my comment.

"Do you even know it's me you're talking to right now? Spencer would have given you five minutes, Aria you may have actually got a response from, but you're talking to me about 5inch vs 3inch heels hanna…?"

"Your point being?" but apparently it was rhetorical as I have no chance to reply. "Jheeze, just cause your all lonely doesn't mean you can take it out on me and my serious fashion naivety" she half smiles, even though I know she means it.

"I'm not lonely hanna, that's something called self-projection…" I say, trying to hide my smirk as I see her stop behind me. I turn around and find her staring at me like I'm suddenly the one talking a different language. "…just because you're lonely while Caleb is outa town, doesn't mean I am. I have Paige, and you know that" I smile as she rolls her eyes half way through my explanation and we continue to class.

"Talking of which" she states as we walk into class as she half pushes me into the table.

"Way to make an entrance" Paige smiles as I'm basically slumped over her desk at the front of class. A few heads turn my way as I see Hanna join Spencer at the back, already crumbling in laughter.

"Hmm, you know I aim to please" I smile as I quickly place a kiss on her cheek. She squeezes my hand before I walk back to class and sit in my seat. A seat that has always been far too far away from paige and is currently way to close to Hanna.

"Oh I really wouldn't" I say as I see Hanna shuffle her chair closer to mine. She just laughs, knowing if she comes any closer my book may just happen to whack her over the head.

"Fine. But no more of your self-protection talk" she sits back all happy with herself for her little stunt.

"What?" Spencer chimes in as I can't help but laugh this time.

"Self-projection hanna. Projection." I correct.

"Whatever"

"oh dear, is hanna missing Caleb?" Spence asks my direction catching on as quick as ever whilst Hanna starts to glare. Thankfully, Mr Wallace walks in to class before Hanna can even think of a quick come back.

Half an hour into class and all is forgotten. Hanna and Spencer are sitting just to my left, one taking copious notes whilst another texts under the table. No prizes for guessing which way around they are…. Well most of its forgotten. Expect my hand still burns from the touch of another whilst my knee tingles through my jeans after brushing against hers under the table. Turns out Hannas little stunt has totally flipped my mind onto Paige and only Paige. AP English is now an epic fail as I too pull out my phone.

'_What ya doing….?' _ I text after checking that Mr Wallace is over the other side of class. Paige is sitting one isle right, three rows infront and I watch her as she slides her phone out her pocket. Her shoulders chuckle slightly.

'_Apparently something you're not doing… taking notes my dear. It's called studying ;-p'_

'_Oh really, what a novel idea… haha, get it?_' I see her shake her head a little and I know she's smiling as she reads the text.

'_Oh dear! That's tragic Fields. A literature joke, you must be bored. Still not talking to hanna?' _

'_hmm, na we're ok. Can't really blame her for that. I may have thrown myself at you on my own accord if she hadn't helped ;-)'_ I send as I feel my stomach drop a little. A couple of seconds later I look up and watch her very slowly turn and look over her shoulder. A little red is clear on her cheeks as she raises her eyebrows at me and gives me that devilish grin.

'_Really Fields… who knew that those kinda thoughts ran through that pretty little head of yours as you sat at the back of the class. Shame you're not just sitting just that bit closer really isn't it…._

Oh jheeze, my stomach flips full circle as I think about the one class a week we actually sit next to each other. Safe to say I've learnt nothing in American history for the past half year. My hand has found a very comfortable place on her thigh with her fingers linked in mine whilst her shoulder continually presses into my side…. That's it. But it's enough for both of us to consider getting a tutor and just skipping the class all together.

'_Tease'_ is all I can muster in response, not looking at my phone to text, my eyes locked to the back of her head.

'_Always…_' she replies and as I look back up, wondering if that's really all I'm going to get, my phone quietly vibrates again.

'_Five things….?'_ She asks as I smile, remembering her explanation of the game.

'_Shoot…_' I reply as I feel the silly little nerves build inside of me.

'_1…. You think Mr Wallace is really dating Miss Fisher? I mean, that's one nasty picture….' _

I practically choke as I start of laugh out loud and then realise I'm meant to be silent. I try to turn my laugh into a cough and nearly cut off my own air in the process. Mr Wallace turns around and after apparently finding that I'm ok, turns back towards the board. A few others turn around and hanna's looking at me like I'm a total prat but just one person is smiling.

'_I can't believe that's what you asked me! I nearly choked over here….'_ I reply, waiting to see her answer before I send another_. 'and yes, they are definitely dating. Just a tip… don't walk past the teachers lounge after swim practice at the end of school. That's a sight I can never get rid of'_

"_Ewwwwww!'_ I get in response as I chuckle to myself, silently this time, and look back up to see paige looking down to her phone on her lap. '_ok, so #2. (no choking)…. Do you think it would be rude if I pushed Jack off his chair, just hard enough so he needed to go to the nurse…. Then you could just happen to move next to me after your lil choking incident?'_

'_Ha, nice! Somehow I don't think you'd get away with that. Although I do agree I need to be closer. Maybe I can chuck hanna up into your seat next time she pulls another stunt and you can sit back here __'_ I reply as I take a look at the board and find that my text book should actually be four pages ahead of where I am…. Something that's rapidly forgotten when my phone buzzes again.

'_Damn. But you wanna sit on the back row eh? Hmmm, think that could be arranged. What exactly would you do if right now, I stood and just placed my chair in-between yours and hannas for the rest of class…?_' I read as those little nerves start to roam in my stomach again. I take a slow breath as I reply.

'_Well even from where you're sitting right now, I can think of a few things. Did I mention I love your hair today…? From here I have a perfect view and your neck looks so inviting. You see, if you were back here I might just have to show you how much I appreciate my current view…_' I quickly send and watch for her reaction, kind of proud at my ability to send a flirt text without much thought.

She slowly raises her left hand and runs her fingers slowly over the side and back of her neck subconsciously as she reads my reply and I know it's had the desired effect. I see her shoulders rise and fall in a deep breath as she lowers her hand again to reply.

'_Jheeze em. What I wouldn't give to have your soft, wet lips running over my neck right now…'_

Oh God. I have to remind myself to breathe as I feel myself burning up and know that even with my complexion, if anyone looks it'll be completely obvious that I'm blushing profusely.

'_What else would you do (#4)…?_' she adds as I watch her stop herself from turning around. That alone letting me know she's feeling the exact same way.

I start to wonder if I really want to continue this in text, somehow it becomes more intimate than a physical make out session when you sit and think about what you want to do to someone, right in this moment. Especially when your sitting in a classroom of 30 other students. However, when I reread her replies, any hesitation is completely forgotten.

'_If only you were close enough to touch…. My lips would only ever leave your neck so that they can press straight into yours and I can find your tongue with mine. The way it feels when we're together Paige, I'd make sure you knew what I feel. And that small scar on your thigh where I usually rest my hand…. I think it might just need a little soothing. My skin on yours paige…._'

I find once I start, it's hard to stop texting her and I know I could go on forever. However, I see I've said enough when she forcefully puts down her phone and runs her fingers through to the back of her head. As she sits up straight, still facing forward I can see a dark blush forming around the base of her neck and feel the heat rising within me.

I take a look to the clock and thank all heavens above that class is nearly done. I turn sort of abruptly to my left, snapped out of my stare at Paiges back as I feel hanna shuffling next to me as she packs her stuff away, pre-empting the bell that is hopefully about to ring. She looks to me as if she's about to whisper something but suddenly I turn away, feeling my phone buzz in my hand.

'_Jesus Emily..… #5. You know where L3 fire exit stairs are right?_' she replies and it makes my stomach drop.

There's no time to reply as the bell suddenly sounds. I look straight up but only manage to catch the last view of paige as she practically runs from the classroom. I quickly shove all my things straight into my bag, a pen flying across the floor and my text book still open at the wrong page. None of it matters as I sling my bag over my shoulder and move for the isle.

'Em, where are you going? We've got a study period remember?' Spencer shouts as I'm nearly out the door.

"Er…." I stop and turn around, finding no excuse available in my head as my heart starts to beat fast. "Sorry, I've gotta go." I rather pathetically reply as I push someone out the way and leave class, leaving both Hanna and Spence completely dumbfounded.

As I move through the rapidly emptying corridor a couple minutes walk from class, I pass room L3 and reach the stairs for the fire exit. They lead up to a few classrooms that are now just storage and lead down one level to a fire exit that is never used. A rarely found deserted part of school and I couldn't be happier for it.

I push the door wide and quickly take the stairs down. I stop four short from the end and I find Paige pacing around the tiny open space to the side of the stairs. She hears me coming and turns around with a fiery look in her eyes that only adds to my ever increasing heart rate. I take the last four slower and never lose her eye line as I drop my bag at the bottom of the stairs and gradually take a few steps towards her.  
Just in touching distance, I see her arms raise and twitch slightly, not knowing exactly where to put her hands with all the emotions running through her. She runs her eyes down my body and I suddenly feel like I'm wearing nothing at all.

Taking just one more step, I raise my right hand and run my fingertips softly over the side of her neck. The exact place I just spent an hour gazing at. Her eyes slowly close as she breathes out at my touch, her hand finally connect and fisting my shirt. Her need for contact ends all tenderness as I push my hand to the back of her neck and crash our lips together. We both moan instantly as I begin to walk her backward just a few steps. Both her hands now grasp at my shirt as I feel her lips already open. Knowing her tongue will search for mine, I push her hard back into the wall and I run my tongue along her lips. The vibration against my lips as she moans sends shivers over every inch of my skin.

She raises my shirt slightly with the fistfuls she has until she lets go, slip her hands under the material and presses them hard against my bare skin. Pushing our torso's flush together as I moan loud and it echoes through the stairwell. She grazes her nails over my back as I push my tongue hard against hers. I take a little step to the left as I lean her whole body into the wall and press my legs either side one of hers, stepping in-between and removing all gaps between our bodies. We both moan in to each others mouths as our hips press into each others. Careful not to push together any further and make this something we couldn't stop, I force myself to focus on her mouth and not the electric feeling between our lower halves.

She seems to sense the same, our tongues still gliding hard and deep against each others, she slides her hands across my back to my sides and squeezes a little, keeping me in place but no harder as she brushes her tongue along the roof of my mouth. My lungs are burning and I realise I've undone her hair and am now fisting it between my fingers with probably painful tension as she draws back slightly as drags her teeth over my bottom lip.

"Awh God Em…" she half sighs, half moans as she releases my lip and gasps for breath.

"hmmmm" I hum against her skin as I move my mouth directly to that insatiable neck of hers.

She once again digs her nails into my bare skin as I place hot, open mouth kisses to her pulse point and it makes my hold body tremble. With the sensation, I pull back a little and catch my breath. My head resting on her shoulder, I slowly lift it to find her eyes still closed and her head leaning back against the wall. Her chest is still rising up against mine at the same pace and it causes the adrenaline to surge once again.  
I slide one of my hands from her hair to her cheek as I gently drag my thumb across her bruised bottom lip. She slowly opens her darkened eyes at the touch as she once again looks right through me.

"wow" is all she breathes as a small smile forms across her lips.

"Yeah…" I breathe in return. Unable to fathom how hot and bothered we are in the middle of a school day.

"you…" she pauses, breaking the comfortable silence that had filled between us. "Are amazing" she adds, sliding her hands, still under the shirt, from my sides to my back again as she nudges me a little.

I lean up and quickly press my lips to hers once more, unable to think of another reply. Parting after only a light touch, I look back at her and my smile can't help but form.

"What?" she asks slowly, seemingly noticing the less than intimate grin that my face now holds.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm sorry" I giggle slightly as I move my hands to her hair and try to flatten down the now blatant 'sex hair' look.

She just laughs in response, clearly aware of how dishevelled she must look. However, with her hands still on my bare skin, I'm having a hard time keeping my thoughts on anything other than messing her hair up further…

"And I thought you said you liked my hair up?" she smirks as she gives me a little squeeze before removing her hands from my back and flattens my shirt back down as I step away just slightly. Knowing that as always, she read my mind.

"Hmm, only sometimes" I smirk as she shakes her head a little, her smile growing wide as she reaches for the brush in her bag and tries with vain to sort out the unholy mess now atop her head. After she's pulled it back into a tight pony, she shrugs, giggles and turns back to me.

"Totally worth it" she grins.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Turmoil

_**Thank you so much to those of you that have favourite/followed this story. I wanted to wait a little bit to update to make sure it was worth continuing but here you go. More of a heartfelt/issue based chapter. I love Paige as a character so wanted to focus a bit more on her, so let the Nick McCullers bashing begin... You shall be rewarded at the end and get a hint of what's to come. The next chapter however, will be smutty so consider yourself warned! :-) **__**Enjoy and please review/follow if you want more chapters, it means a lot!**_

Family Turmoil:

Emily's POV

Early saturday afternoon, I crash on my bed after finishing lunch and look towards the clock, already counting down the hours until I get to see her again. It's maddening to me that I can't stop my stomach churning just at the thought of going to hers later this evening. The thought of spending time with her, just us, brings a smile to my face. Typically, whilst thinking all this through, my phone vibrates on my night stand. Rolling myself over with way too much effort, I smile as I see Paiges photo pop up on my screen.

_*Em - any chance we can chill at yours tonight, not mine?*_

I frown slightly reading the text, knowing that we'd planned to go to hers tonight as her parents weren't around. We hadn't planned that I'd stay over or anything, we were just playing it by ear but no one being around was always the plan, time for just us…. Luckily, my mum had now decided to go out for the night so my house would be free too. Thanking the stars for our luck I text her back saying it would be fine. But reading her text over again, I can't help but notice the abrupt ending. No kisses, no 'P' like usual, like the text was sent in a hurry or with half concentration. Either way, I pull out my text book to finish my chemistry homework as I wait for a reply.

After waiting longer than usual, with a little worry beginning to fill my head, her photo pops up again.

_*Great, see you later*_

That's it.  
Again, not exactly how we usually text each other. It sounds little silly and maybe even stupid but I already know something's wrong. I decide to leave it, knowing that I'll see her in a few hours anyway, alongside the fact that if anything is actually wrong, she's never going to be able to explain it over text.  
So I finish my homework and before I know it, it's half six, just half an hour from when I was going to get to hers. And then I realise I was driving to hers… her parents are out so she doesn't have a car, and her bike is beyond broken after one of her typically dangerous rides last week. Picking up the phone, I text to ask if she needs a lift and with no reply after 20 minutes, I open my phone again and hit speed dial.

"Wha.. oh hey em" she starts loud as if I've interrupted her sentence before she lowers her voice.

"Hey, did you get my text?" I ask as I skip past it.

"Ermm.. no sorry. I kind of got turned around a little this afternoon. What did you need?" she asks calmly, although it begins to sound slightly forced.

"Nothing, I just wondered if you…." I begin but hear a door slam hard on the other end of the phone. "Paige, are you ok?" I ask quick hearing her breathing increase.

"Ergh!... Erm, Em… just give me a sec ok?" she says sounding annoyed now, not at me though and she even waits for me to reply before I hear the phone being put aside and her footsteps walking away.

'_There's no need to slam your door just to emphasis your point you know, it's not like every one hasn't heard us screaming all afternoon! I think your opinion has been heard by the entire street..!'_

'_Watch how you're talking to me young lady. You're sounding unbelievably self-righteous and spoiled right now!'_ I can just about hear the reply of a male voice, spoken rather venomously towards Paige and know instantly it's her dad.

'_Spoiled... seriously?! You realise parents have to actually care about their children to even begin spoiling them right?!'_ Paige retaliates now raising her voice as I hear footsteps approaching the phone again.

'_You've got everything you've ever wanted Paige McCullers! Don't walk away from me..'_ Her dads voice quietens even though he is still shouting as I realise Paige must be back in her room and closing her door as her dads voice drifts off completely and her breath gradually huffs back down the phone.

"Paige..." I half ask, half state. Just enough to let her know I'm still on the line. She's clearly in the middle of yet another argument with her father but it sounds more heated than usual. A few quips and sarcastic comments is all their relationship really involves since she came out to her parents. Her mum is fine and unchanged from before, they may even have a better relationship. However I know her dad ignores the point completely and is now probably even more controlling over the academic and sporting activities. But Paige has become more outspoken to her dad since she's accepted who she is and the fact that he'll probably never accept it… and that heightened confidence in speaking to him hasn't exactly helped in decreasing the amount of arguments they have.

"Em… Sorry" she says after a slight pause, letting her breathing slow a little and although she says my name calmly, she's clearly trying to hide how angry she is.

"It's ok... Are you alright?" I ask again. But before she can even reply, there's another bang from her end of the phone and I hear her dad shouting once again.

It's strange, hearing her reactions on the other end of the phone allows my brain to picture everything that's happening and I can even see it in my own head as her dad throws her door open and storms into her room as she sits on her bed, lowering the phone a little. Which is only confirmed as I hear her breathing disappear but his shouting get louder.

"… _And I know you think you're so hard done by but believe me it's far from the truth. If you only knew how lucky you are! So you can lose the attitude or my 'threat' as you put it, will turn rapidly into a promise. Understand?!"_

He finishes as silence erupts down the phone. It sounds impossible, but after such tension and anger, to suddenly hear absolutely nothing… it's deafening. I want to say something but I know no one will hear me and it's not my place to talk anyway. I already feel like I'm imposing in a conversation I clearly shouldn't be hearing.

"_Well…?!"_ her dad asks when he obviously doesn't even get a nod from Paige. After another silent pause, I hear rustling on the end of the phone, seeing it in my mind as Paige brings the phone back up to her ear.

"_What are you doing, don't make a phone call now whilst I'm…"_ her dad begins, sounding even more annoyed at the idea that she could be completely ignoring him and has just decided to make a call.

"I'll call you back in a sec ok?" she asks me interupting her dad, her voice once again sounding calm and kind. The voice she says she can only use with me.

"_Who is that?"_ her dad asks before I answer her, his voice no longer raised, worried as to who may have heard him shouting.

She once again doesn't answer and I wait for the phone to just be put down until I suddenly jump as her voice screams angrily down the phone.

"Dad…What the hell are you doing!"

"Hello….?" I hear and am stunned into some stupid silence. Paiges dad has now taken her phone and is clearly waiting for me to answer. The feelings that have been slowly building inside of me hearing Paige being so blatantly berated, gradually turns to anger and kicks me out of my silence.

"Hello Mr McCullers. Emily Fields here…. Can I help you?" I reply in the calmest tone I have ever heard come from my mouth. He is now the one in silence. "Whilst it would be lovely to have a much needed conversation with you, I'm afraid I actually called to talk to Paige…" I speak again and I can't help the small smile that forms on my face as I picture the dumbfounded expression on his.

There's one more kafuffle down the phone alongside more footsteps and another door closing, this time a little softer...

"…What on earth did you just say?" she asks, sounding calm once again and I can tell that there's even a small smirk on her face too.

"Why hello… now that's the voice I wanted to here" I giggle slightly as I try to lighten the mood, still with absolutely no idea what's going on. I hear her sigh down the phone as I picture her now in another room of the house after taking back her phone from her dumbstruck father and leaving him stood in her room.

"Can you…"

"I'm on my way" I interrupt, not needing her to ask me to come and get her. I'm already half way through pulling my shoes on.

* * *

Driving up her street I'm already wondering whether to ring her to tell her I'm here or just walk up and knock on her front door. However, entering the drive I can see her sat on the edge of her porch and something makes my breath hitch a little. The scene looks like some cover of a sombre novel about an extremely lost soul… and there she is sat on her front porch whilst the rest of the house is blazing with light, but she looks completely dark and lonely.

She raises her head and her eyes glow bright as my headlights shine upon her, suddenly not looking so lost. I can't quite tell her emotion from so far away but I know she's not crying and that at least makes me start breathing easier. She makes her way to my car, slinging a bag over her shoulder as she moves and keeping her eyes firmly in front of her, not looking back as I see her father standing at the living room window. He catches my eye, seems to shake his head a little and abruptly pulls the curtains closed. With all the light blaring from the house, it's obvious that something's changed when half the lawn is covered in darkness, yet Paige doesn't look back.

She gently places her bag on the back seat before sliding in next to me and closing the door quietly. She breathes deep and slow just once, collecting her thoughts before she turns slightly towards me, meets my eyes and half smiles. I know that smile… and now I can see every emotion running through her body. Her anger, her sadness but also her acceptance of her situation, and finally her happiness as her eyes stay connected to mine and her smile grows just a little. She blinks heavily as she leans in and places a kiss on my check. I lean into her touch and gently squeeze her hand before she moves back and puts her seatbelt on. Realising I'm watching her do so, like I need to make sure she is protecting herself somehow… I change the car to reverse and leave her house behind.

"Em, where are we going?" she asks after a silent car ride with only the radio for noise. I know she's not up for talking right now and that's fine, it's not an uncomfortable silence. I just wait till I know she can explain things, there's always something that'll let me know. Some movement, some reaction, something she'll say or do that'll silently give her away.

"Just driving, need to clear our heads a little I think" I smile with an idea and I open the windows wide and let the cold chill burst through the car. She giggles and takes a deep breath of fresh air as it rips through our hair.

I wind the windows back up after a minute or two, not needing to explain that I'm also driving further away from home so my mum will definitely be out when we get back. She doesn't need anyone else asking her questions this evening, even if my mum would only ask her if she was ok, it's not what she needs… actual attention from a loving parent might rub it in just a little. I told her I was going to pick Paige up and bring her back home and that she would be staying overnight if it was ok, and thankfully she agreed like always. A good thing considering the overnight bag that is currently sat on the back seats.

"Ok, so five things?" I ask as I continue to drive. I watch her out the corner of my eye and feel her demeanour tense a little as she clearly thinks I'm going to grill her about her dad. But I'm not, she's not there yet. Never the less, she nods her head and agrees to play. Something that makes me smile, she lets me in now. Something she had to fight so hard to do... to let down her guard. And now she does it without even realising.

"Good. So we can share turns… but I'll start" I say, sort of unkind in keeping her thinking that I'm going to ask about the argument but it only makes her laugh harder as she processes my question.

"One - did you understand what the hell Mr Mathews was on about for question 17 because my chemistry text book sure as hell didn't?"

Hearing her laugh, so whole heartedly brings goosebumps to my skin as I turn a little and see her smile beaming across her checks, her whole face lighting up as she holds her stomach and laughs a little more, shaking her head at me as I turn my eyes back to the road.

"Yes…" she answers, after her laughing subsides just a little."I'll give you the answers Monday" she giggles, the smile still pulling across her checks and I nod happily at both making her laugh and the fact she knows the answer to our homework!

"Ok then…Two" she starts after her laughing dies down and she thinks of her own question. "You do realise you've only got half a tank of gas…? You know, before you decide on a mega long road trip and we end up stranded... again" She deadpans. And although she is right, I shoot her a mock scowl.

"Yes I do know thank you very much." She smiles as she looks back towards the road. "So three… how many nights you planning on staying?" I ask.

I try to keep my face and voice serious but as she snaps her head to look back at me, I can't help but giggle. I nod towards her bag on the back seat as she starts to fiddle with her hands in her lap. "Forever's fine with me…" I answer for her as I can feel her body relax again.

"Four…." She begins, ignoring the last question, knowing nothing else needs to be said. "I never actually got to know, what did you ask in your text?" she questions, clearly not having checked her phone before she packed it away.

"If you wanted a lift…." I smile and nudge her as I keep my eyes on the road.

"Of course you did" she giggles again, laughing at the irony of the whole ride and the way that we always read each other's mind.

Slowly her demeanour has completely softened and she's relaxed. I know that she'll talk to me now, and talk easier than she would have made herself do earlier. Just as the realisation passes through my mind and the notion of my question begins to form, she slides her hand from her lap over to mine and finds my hand. Linking our fingers together with the ease that is always there. She keeps her eyes ahead just as I do, but I know that she's read my mind and knows before I even begin.

"So… how did all that start this time?" I ask, half stumbling over whether to say 'argument', or ask what her dad was angry about or why he was even home... But knowing it doesn't matter because she'll explain it all anyway, she always does.

"He's just being… him" she pauses and I wait, knowing she's trying to work out where to start. "When I came inside from my morning swim, he and my mum were in the middle of their own shouting match. They stopped as soon as I came in but just stood there looking at me and I knew somehow it was about me. Either way I ignored it and just went upstairs to change. By the time I came down, everything was quite. A couple of minutes later mum came into the living room and said she was going. I was expecting it as they were both meant to leave at lunch anyway, but the way she said 'she' was going… I went to ask her why she didn't say 'we' as in her and my dad you know…." Paige pauses as I nod a little. "but she just half hushed me as she gave me a hug as if telling me not to worry."

"Your parents haven't…"

"Oh God no. No they haven't split up or anything like that. A freaking hurricane couldn't tear those two apart, believe me I've tried" she answers as she finishes my question and half laughs at her hint at trying to get her mum to disagree with her dad over anything else than her sexuality. That, thankfully her mum does disagree on.

"But my mum left and I knew my dad was still around because I could hear him upstairs. I honestly wasn't bothered if he was staying home, I know we wanted to be alone but I figured we could just sort it out when you got to mine" she continues to explain as I pull up to a spot at the edge of town, overlooking the whole of Rosewood and turn off the engine.

"Eventually though, to cut a long story short, he said he was staying in and wanted to know how much homework I had left and if I'd swum enough this morning. I said I had and that I'd finished my work and had plans this evening. He didn't even ask, just told me to cancel them as he wanted me to get another session in the pool done as 'the scouts won't want someone who sits on their ass and watches movies all night'."

At this she had to stop explaining as I burst into laughter.

"When was the last time you sat down and watched movies all night!?" I ask as she looks back at me and rolls her eyes.

"Exactly" she replies as we both turn towards each other a bit more now that I'm not driving, my free hand now placed over our linked hands still on my lap. "…and I laughed too." She adds, at which my smile slowly disappears. I know how her dad can react when he thinks she's being rude. "And yep, that set him off. He threatened once again to send me away to swim camp, although we both know he never will… he wants control, he's not going to hand me over to someone else. He just went on and on about how universities need and want swimmers with an aptitude for not only swimming but hard work and dedication and how I'll have to give up a few of my Saturday nights if I want to be any good…. Ergh, if only he realised how much I actually do" she sighs remembering his speech before carrying on. "So I pulled out my phone to text you, I just didn't want us to be around him, I knew he wasn't in a good mood so thought it would be better at yours".

She pauses as I see her jaw tense a little. I know everything she's said so far is just leading up to whatever made her get so angry and seeing her tense again, I gently squeeze her hand and she looks back to me. She holds my gaze for a second before looking back towards the view of Rosewood and continuing.

"I just ignored him, really couldn't be bothered with it. But once he realised I wasn't just cancelling my plans and watched me go upstairs to my room and pack a bag, I realised why he really stayed behind, why he and my mum stopped arguing when I came inside this morning. He walked just inside my bedroom and placed his hand on the door handle, he waited for me to turn around and look at him before he spoke.

She took a deep breath and her hand subconsciously gripped mine a bit tighter.

"He said he'd stayed home to make sure I was training hard like I kept saying… and just because I chose to live my life in a way that disgusted and disappointed him, it didn't mean that I could disappoint the scouts that have already been asking after me and fail him further by ruining his reputation when they find out what I am." She trails off as she repeats his last three words and the silence is deafening once again.

I feel the sadness build inside of in me seeing what she has to go through, let alone what she is feeling. My body instinctively moves and I pull on her hand gently as she looks back to me and smiles slightly before moving too. We both lean forward and I move one hand around her neck and pull her close as she hugs me back. I feel her bury her head in my neck slightly as she breaths in deep. I squeeze her hand now trapped between our bodies as she hugs me tighter around my waist and seems to let her tension fade away. After a minute or so we both sit back, our hands still holding gently as she rests her cheek against the headrest, facing me.

"I just had enough. I know he feels that way but he doesn't actually have to say it you know…?" she half asks as her eyes flick to mine for a second but I know it's rhetorical. "I completely saw red but I am surprised at how quickly I managed to collect it all as I told him I'm exactly who I've always been and who I will continue to be for the rest of my life. That he needs to accept it or get over it because I'm not changing for someone that doesn't even try to understand me. And that I couldn't change if I wanted too."

She pauses as her confidence returns and she looks straight at me.

"I said I'm the happiest I've ever been and if he actually paid attention he'd realise that since I felt like this not only have my swimming times improved but my grades are better and I actually have a social life. 'Something that universities also look into, you know… they like to make sure their students haven't been made completely socially inept by their control freak parents that have no actual interest in who their child is'". She says and I know she has repeated her last sentence word for word.

"You really said that?" I ask with my eyes wide, stunned that she had actually said that to her dad but also kind of proud how she stood up for herself, other parts of the explanation also noted in my head.

"Hmmmmm" she hums in reply. "And I guess you kind of heard the rest. He stood solid at my outburst about university social life, because clearly I have a point…!" I laugh at her reiterating that fact. "and you rang as he stormed out of my room. Just before he slammed his door I heard him mutter some other rubbish about me not being the daughter he thought I was… and that was that".

She finishes as her body physically relaxes at finally having said it all. Like a weight has been lifted at the fact she could say out loud all the awful things her dad said to her, but she was still ok. When she first came out and they would argue, it used to crush her. Now it crushes me that she has had to grow so accustomed to his opinions that it no longer upsets her.

"It's ok Em" she says, now the one squeezing my hand as she knows what I'm thinking. "…Well, It's not. But I'm ok" she adds with a small smile.

My eyes connect with hers as I'm once again in awe of how strong she is. It's no wonder she was so angry when we first met. She has so much passion, so much emotion and strength that I know will always surprise me. I lean forward as I let out a deep sigh and bring my forward rest on hers. After a minute collecting my thoughts and realising there's no way I should be feeling sad when it's her that has to live with this, and she is ok and doesn't want to dwell on it, I pull myself together. I raise my free hand to her chin as I move back and dip her head a little to place a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and releases a breath as we move back, like the last bit of tension and anger has been let go. I look back to her and her eyes burn through mine… I know that she is truly ok. She isn't lying or hiding, she is ok… and then I remember what else she had said to her dad, she was more than ok.

"So, you're the happiest you've ever been are you?" I ask as I run my hand from her chin to the back of her neck, our bodies still close but far enough apart to easily look into each other's eyes and be able to see all of her.

A smile pulls at her cheeks as she nods her head slowly in reply. Our hands still linked, she lifts her free hand to my knee and rests it there as I feel the heat from her hand burn through my jeans.

"Hmm… well I think I'll have to thank whoever or whatever it is making you so happy then." I smile back.

"It's both actually" she replies and I frown a little, thinking it was me leading this sarcastic little joke until she completely confuses me. "It's a 'who' and a 'what'" she adds seeing my confusion, not that it helps...

Knowing I'm still not understanding what she means, she slowly runs her hand up my thigh as she leans lean, causing my stomach to drop and my eyes burn into her eyes, watching and waiting for her every move.

"The whoever… is you." She breathes against my lips as I feel my heart speed up. "You make me happier than I ever thought I could ever be." She continues as she leans in completely, moving her cheek to rest against mine as she moves her mouth to my ear. "And the whatever, is this" she says as she lifts her hand from my thigh to my waist and pulls my body into hers. "being with you, being close to you. Holding you and kissing you… it makes me feel alive Emily" she whispers as her fingers dig into my side and her lips graze against my ear.

All at once, adrenaline courses through my veins and I pull back, with my hand still placed at the back of her neck I crash us together as our lips meet and part instantly. Her words burn through my mind as I push my tongue between her lips and into her mouth. She moans and shudders against me as the hand that has been linked with mine for the whole conversation, lets' go and immediately rummages through my hair and pulls me just as close. Our bodies pressed together as much as is possible, she battles with just as much passion as she gently bites down on my bottom lip. I feel her hand at my side slide easily under the hem of my shirt and push flat against my bare skin, aiming to get as much contact as possible. My whole body burns for her and my hands find her cheeks as I hold her close and our lips slow, pouring every heartfelt emotion into each other, trying to prove just how much it all means.

She rolls her tongue over the roof of my mouth, coaxing a moan from deep in my throat as she pulls back just a little, needing to breathe. We're both still running with emotion and I move directly, but slowly to kiss her jaw and then her neck as I feel her body shudder again. I softly and lightly kiss her neck over and over. Her hand in my hair dropping to my neck as her thumb softly draws circles over my skin. I ghost my way back to her lips, our passion simmering but our emotion just as intense. She holds our lips together, no movement, just together. Memorising how each other feels even though we've kissed a thousand times.

"God… you're everything you know that right?" I whisper against her lips as we finally part. My feelings for her just as strong as hers are for me.

Of course it's not a compliment she'd ever audibly accept, but she smiles. Her eyes burn into me as she sighs and accepts the knowledge that she means everything to me. She slowly collapses her body into my side as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. Both turning back towards the view of Rosewood with the heat of each other burning into our sides and running through our veins.

* * *

I sit there looking out with her in my arms and smile. I know no matter what she goes through, she wouldn't change it for anything.

And for the first time, I feel ready.

I know I can say those three words without any hesitation. And once I find the perfect way, I'll tell her.

I'll tell her I love her because I do. I love her with everything I have and everything that I'll ever be.

I'm in love with Paige McCullers.


End file.
